1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a rotating electrical machine that controls the torque of the rotating electrical machine by converting direct-current voltage to alternating-current voltage and applying the alternating-current voltage to the rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of device, for example, JP-B-4839119 proposes correction of a designated torque value based on an electric angular velocity and the input voltage of an inverter when the output voltage of the inverter is manipulated, to perform feedback control of a current flowing through a motor to a current based on the designated torque value. This technique is proposed in light of the actual torque of the motor not necessarily becoming the designated torque value depending on the feedback control to the current based on the designated torque value.
In the overmodulation range of the rotating electrical machine, the effects of harmonic currents become significant due to increase in harmonic components included in the output voltage of the inverter. The inventors have discovered that, depending on the specification of the motor and the like, reduction in the controllability of torque may become significant due to harmonic currents.
Therefore, a control device for a rotating electrical machine is desired that is capable of suppressing reduction in the controllability of torque due to harmonic currents.